Prom
by alwaysmiling
Summary: quick short story


Walking into the great hall filled with balloon shaped prom dresses and tuxedo's smart enough to impress. All the tables were neatly dressed to perfection as I wandered towards the table which would have my name engraved onto a piece of paper. I found my seat after about 2 minutes of searching, I was over on the left hand side near the reflective floor where the dancing would later commence. "Can you believe it Kelly?! Were finally at prom!" my friend Tanya squeaked as she sat down next to me bouncing with excitement in her seat.

Once I was sat down, I finally got the chance to take in the scene unfolding before me. Across to the other side of the room was a great mirror that if you just glanced at it, looked like another room were more prom goers where sitting down into their seats. Tables big enough for 8 people where scattered around the room with beautiful arrangements and silverware gleaming brightly. The dance floor, big enough that it took up most of the hall with huge black speakers against the wall, and lots of lights which would soon be used to light the whole hall up with bright, vibrant colors. "Right everyone, settle down, settle down into your selected seats" our head of year shouted, while I turned back around to my table. And that's when I saw him. I never knew he would be sat at our table, Jonathon. I always thought he would be sat with his other friends, but there he was laughing with the people I hung out with, and then he turned and looked me straight in the eye. Turning around quickly I faced Tanya flushing, luckily she didn't notice as she was to infatuated with Carl sat next to her otherwise it would have been the Spanish Inquisition. After that prom went like a blur the food came and went. And I remember it being one of the best dinners I've ever had and Tanya certainly loved it, however she did end up with some of it on her dress. I never did look at Jona again at dinner, I couldn't after flushing bright red in front of him, how embarrassing.

After the dinner, I just remember turning up on the dance floor, laughing and dancing with my friends to our favorite hit songs under the bright hot lights. How I ended up in this position I have no idea. I remember Tanya screaming to the top of her lungs attempting to sing, while I joined her jumping up and down madly, and stepping on dresses that graced the dance the floor and kept getting in the way.

I remember my breath kept panting away, and my arms and legs and belly hurt from the dancing, I needed a sit down. I needed to get my heart rate back to normal before I collapsed on the dance floor. And with the way Tanya looked, she felt the same way all flustered and sweaty. Was there such thing as bloody air conditioning in this place? So we went and sat down with some friends, one of them Nickie, who by the looks of it looked like she was about to throw up, while her boyfriend held her in his arms, caressing her flushed face.

Jonathon. Why did he keep creeping into my mind, he's never been interested in me and has never even noticed me at school! So just because he looked at me once at the table doesn't mean he suddenly likes me. And even if he did he's most likely going off to some fancy college this September so it's not as though we could stay together. What the hell am I thinking?How I wished I just went up to him over these past high school years and just told him how I felt. How stupid can I get.

But then, suddenly he was in front of me. Not a dream. Not a picture, him in the flesh stood looking at me with his hand out and his eyes ablaze with the colour of the clear blue sky and he was speaking, to me. Asking me to dance? I presumed so, as his hand was still out towards me. So I placed my hand in his - and oh, how perfect and warm his skin felt against mine as he smiled at me. So I stood up, not even bothering to take in the stares that surrounded me and I walked with him, over to the dance floor, hand in hand. This could not be real, this had to be one of my dreams, I must have fallen asleep when I sat down! But even if that was true, there was no way I was going leave this dream, I wanted to stay in it forever. Once we reached the dance floor, he let go of my hand and placed both of his hands on my waist, while I wrapped my arms around his glorious neck, I didn't know where to look at all, did I look at his face or would that just look creepy and stupid, or do I look around the room? But wouldn't that just make me look ignorant? Where was he looking? Jonathon was probably just looking around the room, feeling sympathy for such a girl like me who probably can't even dance properly. So when I looked up I didn't expect him to be looking at me. I didn't really know whether he was just looking at me, it was more like gazing into my eyes. And instead of doing something really stupid like flaming bright red like a tomato, I did something I didn't expect I would do, I gazed back into his swimmingly beautiful eyes and smiled at him.


End file.
